I was born this way
by tangledangel
Summary: SHe cant help how she was born, so why should she have to hide what she is?Time for one young ninja to release some evil....ocstill thinking, may contain Yaoi....
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome to my tale of tragety, I plan on making this story very miserible because thats how I feel...miserible.  
Just to let you know that my spelling isn't the best (I cheated on my spelling tests) so if you cant figure out what words mean when their spelled intirely wrong heed my warning and turn back now weary travler. For those that can over look a few mistakes and realize that i am for the time being only a mear human and I have faults rest your bones by my fire as I spin you a tale. For those of you that do not like tragety and the rawness of human emotions go away, even though I enjoy making people cry you flames are most not welcome because I have not the time nor energy to hunt you down one by one and drain you of your lifes blood...wich I would most enjoy. So if you have some thing negative to say come and find me and say it to my face so that I have the satisfaction of your slow death.  
Is there anyone still here?Good...

so the story begins...

Rain poored down on a cold winters night, the far off crys of a woman running for her life could be heard follow by the cackles of a demon hot on her trail. The woman heavy with child was from a near by sand village. She was just a pesant, but the demon wasn't after her alone, the demon was recently just slain and his spirit roamed the earth seaking a vestle in wich to be reborn, the baby.  
The woman was running to the near by village shrine. The young womans name was Imo(1) no one knew her last name because she was an orphan that grew up on the streets, she was only 15 and was pregnant from being druged and raped in a small ally.  
The demons name was Tatsu, he was a dragon demon who really ment no harm but now seeked vengance against those that wronged him.  
Imo reached the gates to the shrine and cried out, "OPEN THE GATES!" Beating on the large wooden doors with her fist. She heard a stiring inside and the inhabitants running to the gates but the demon was upon her. The demon slammed into her womb sinking into her skin and into the child inside causing her to colaspe to the ground and writher in pain huddled into a ball as much as her enlarged midsection would allow. The monks(2) ran to her asistance and pulled her inside and into the shrine laying her on a mat.  
"Demon...my baby..." Imo arched her back in pain as all of the stress caused her to go into labor. The monks observed the what apeared to be burn marks on her belly and realized that the demon had entered her belly and sensed the demon inside.  
"Fetch the Mid-wife!" Tsugyo the master of the shrine commanded.  
"No need, im here." The ageing woman looked to be about 50 but moved swift for her age. She held a cup to Imo's mouth,"Drink this it will ease the pain." Imo drank the herbal concoction and in minuts seemed to be in a euphoria of sorts grimacing slightly when she had contractions. "Every one out, have one of the shrine maidens fetch towls and hurry!" Everyone hurried out of the room as the midwife set off to her minstrations. There was a sad look in the midwifes eyes.  
'So young, she's just a child, her fate is sealed, but what of the posessed child?' The Midwife pulled up Imo's skirt and saw that it was time to start pushing. "Ok child, when I count to three you push with all of your strength." Imo nodded her brow drenched in sweat. "Ready, one,two,three,Push!" Imo pushed with all of her strength,arching her back in pain. Imo colasped down panting looking deathly pale considering that she was losing a fair amount of blood. "You have to push again child its almost over"  
"I-I can't! I don't have the strength"  
"You have to or your baby will die and so will you!" The Midwife thought to herself,'even though your baby might be killed for what it is'  
Imo pushed with the last of her strength and finally the baby was born. The midwife hurried off to clean the child and cut the inbilical cord, the midwife grimaced as she felt Imo's spirit leave her body and the sound of heavy breathing stopped. All that was left was the sound of a babys wail.  
Hurrying from the room with the newborn infant the monks waiting out side were unshure what to do ecept Tsugyo who was drawing a sealing incantation circle on the stone floor with his own blood. when the old monk was done the midwife hurried over and placed the baby in the center of the circle then stepped back as the monk wisperd several incantations causing the markings in blood to all glow white and travle to the forehead and into her sealing off the demon in her, the after effect was the kanji dragon left on her forehead...

5 years later...

The child was a girl and she was named Shoshi(3), she was a smart and clever child but also very quiet and intense on everything that she learned. She was already very acomplished at being a healer which she learned from Kokoro(4) the midwife, she knew what plant healed and what plants killed, she could manipulate her chakra to heal wounds and on her own learned that she could manipulate fire, a skill that she acuired from having a dragon demon inside of her, and could also manipulate sand which she inherited from her mother being from the sand village. She had dark red black hair and black rimmed eyes. Where the whites of her eyes should have been they where black with red/orange eyes and white pupils. She had a wrather toothy grin considering that she had two fangs at the top of her mouth(along with all of her regular teeth). When around the shrine she wore a black veil as not to disturb anybody praying and a black robe with ushualy no shoes.  
"Kokoro-sensei, Shunsho-san said I would be a great help to go to the village and get some noodles for tonights meal, can I go please!" Kokoro didn't like for Shoshi to leave the shrine but she found it hard to refuse her young ward some freedoms, so she slowly nodded her head in agreement.  
"But don't draw attention to yourself and make shure you don't dwell to long. Don't forget your veil either!" Shoshi hugged Kokoro in a bone gripping hug that was a little abnormal for a girl so small and hurried off to fetch her veil.  
All of the monks that were out side in the garden waved to the little girl as she strolled to the gates, to everyone Shoshi was the perfect little girl who happened to have alot of uncles(all of the monks.  
Shoshi enjoyed her little time of freedom but hurried to the noodle shop at a speed some grown men would envy, but she was careful to slow her pace before she reached the outskirts of the village so that she didn't cause a riot.  
Shoshi heard all of the wispers of the villagers with her keen hearing as she entered the village square and just continued walking to the far side to the noodle shop.  
"Thats the healer from the shrine"  
"I heard she wheres that mask because her face is disfigured"  
"I heard she's very skilled"  
"Look how young she looks"  
SHoshi reached the noodle shop and handed the shopkeeper a slip of paper with the amount of noodles needed on it.  
"Good morning Shoshi. Lets see...are you shure you can carry this many noodles"  
Oh im shure, I made this little sling so that I can put them on my back!" The shopkeeper smiled warmly and grabed three large bundles of noodles and deposited them into the sling on her back. She didn't even seem to notic the weight being loaded.  
"My your a strong little girl." Shoshi smiled and handed the shop keeper a small purse of coins and trotted off. She had one more stop before she headed back to the Shrine. The ninja training academy, she liked to watch the kids her age training.  
Shoshi entered a back ally and leaped up to the top of the roof where she could get a look st the training grounds. The students today where practicing with shurikens and some where doing well...but others...not quite. She deposited her load onto the roof and laid down as not to be noticed.  
Two students threw their shurikens at their targets but one of the shurikens hit the other one causing it to fly off corse and come directly at Shoshi. She bolted up and caught the shuriken with surprising skill, she examined the metal object in her hands untill she heard a shout from one of the instructiors.  
"HEY! What are you doing up there!" Shoshi casualy threw the shuriken and it landed in the ground sticking up at the instructors feet. Shoshi stood up to leave but one of the instructor apeared behind her, she summersaulted off the roof and landed in a crouching position with surprising ease seince it was a long ways down, she went to bolt but three ninjas surounded her all whereing sand tribe head bands. She backed up examining her exscape posibilities untill she heard a shout from the female instructor that was training the class.  
"HEY KID! Don't worry we wont hurt you." She walked slowly forward, her students where huddled in a circle wispering to them selves. "Whats your name"  
"Shoshi.." SHe walked forward some more but Shoshi flipped backwards causing her veil to come undone. Everyones eyes widened in surprise and Shoshi grabbed for her veil realising it had come off.  
"What the hell!" The three male ninjas moved closer and Shoshi growled slightly showing her slight fanged mouth. One of the male ninjas moved foreward but Shoshi sent sand at him hitting him in the eyes.  
"Everyone calm down! Stop scaring the poor girl!" Batsu, the female ninja yelled out. The Ninja named Haru that she had hit with the sand was rubbing his eyes in pain. Shoshi looked distressed at this act.  
"Stop that your gonna blind yourself!" Shoshi put her hand over the Ninjas eyes who was nealing and removed the sand, then used her chakra to heal the damaged eyes. Haru blinked a few times and muttered his thanks. Batsu grinned slightly.  
"So Shoshi, you got a last name"  
"No." Batsu looked a little confused but continued.  
"Uh- where do you live"  
"At the shrine"  
"At the shrine...ok...wheres your parents"  
"I was raised in the shrine, I don't have any. Ecept for Kokoro who raised me"  
"And-uhh...how do you exsplain your well, your looks"  
"I've always been this way"  
"Haru, over see my class for awile wile I take miss Shoshi home." Haru walked over to the students and made them continue their practice. Shoshi leaped up to the top of the roof and grabbed her bundle of noodles slinging them on her back and then jumped down into the ally followed by Batsu who pondered to herself.  
'This girl is strong, but what of the strange markings and eyes?' SHoshi put her veil on as they entered the village from the ally.  
"So Shoshi, how old are you"  
"Im 5." Batsu was yet again surprised.

(1) Imo meens...Potato...and you thought I didn't have a sense of humor...BAH!  
(2) Im not shure if there were monks in shrines...but whatever (3) Shoshi meens iIlegitament Child...poor Shoshi.  
(4) Kokoro meens Heart

I guess Im off to a pretty good start. If anyone has any subjestions on pairings or anything go a head and say. Flames will be spit upon and put out. Oh and warning...I tend to be a...yaoi fan and tend to make outrageouse pairings...like Gaara and Hinata(its my favorite .)

peace 


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody! Im back again to haunt you with another chapter... So far 7...7 people have read my story...Now when I read a story I reveiw because its a nice thing to do...so damn it ! Please reveiw because if you exspect me to review when I read your storys then I exspect the same curtosy(sp) Much love,TangledAngel

Chapter 2

Shoshi and Batsu walked up to the Shrine gates and strolled in, during the day the shrine was open to visitors and there were several at the alter praying. They got several looks from the people praying. When they got out of the shrine area Shoshi took off her veil and walked to the kitchens to give Shunsho the nodles she got.  
"Oh! Thank you Shoshi! "Shunsho smiled and took the noodles putting them in a large pot of boiling water. Shunsho was about 25 and had a nice leane body with a round face. He was very hansom and Batsu had to stop herself from blushin. "So who's your friend Shoshi"  
"This is Batsu, she's a teacher at the ninja academy." Shoshi grinned mischiviously. "Hey Batsu, I'll go get Kokoro, but you should wait here for a minute, you can talk to Shunsho untill she can receive you." Batsu smiled down at the young girl and wile she wasn't looking Shunsho mouthed 'THANKYOU'  
Shoshi hurried off to go see where Kokoro was, she found her in her room lighting some incents.  
"Oh SHoshi your back. It took you a wile"  
"Yea I met this Ninja named Batsu, she wants to talk. I had her wait in the Kitchen and talk to Shunsho-san"  
"Your always up to something arn't you Shoshi. OK well wait here and say your morning prarys wile I go greet our guest." Shoshi nooded as Kokoro walked away.

"Goodmorning Batsu, what brings you to our shrine." Kokoro had retrived Batsu from the Kitchen where her and SHunsho were hitting it off and took here to a nice private meeting room.  
"I wanted to talk to you about Shoshi. SHe seems to be a very talented young girl." Kokoro sighed, she had knew some day Shoshi would get noticed by the ninja academy. "I wanted to talk to you about letting her enroll in some corses, she could still live here at the shrine and when she gets older she would be a very valubal asset to the community and to your shrine, exspecialy with the threats where getting from our neiboring sand village Kurai"  
"I agree, It would be good for her to learn to control her chakra." Batsu nodded n agreement. "But, you must know. SHoshi is the vestle for the dragon demon Tatsu"  
"I thought it might be something like that, if this is the case then It is even more important that she learns to controll her chakra and the demon inside"  
"It's agreed then. When will she begin classes"  
"As soon as possible. Is there any way that this afternoon I can meet her at the academy to get an Idea of her skill levels"  
"Its up to Shoshi to decide, but im shure she would be more than happy." The two women left the room and found Shoshi and Shunsho talking in the kitchen.  
"Shoshi, how would you like to begin training at the ninja academy"" Batsu said crouching down to talk to Shoshi face to face. Shoshi's eyes lit up and she tackled Batsu in a hug. "I guess thats a yes. How about you walk down to the academy with me"  
"Can I Kokoro! PLEEEAAASSSEEE!" Kokoro nodded and Shoshi took off. "COME ON BATSU! LETS GO!" Batsu grinned and SHunsho winked at her causing her to blush furiously as she hurrined out of the shrine after SHoshi.  
Batsu exited the shrine and looked around. There was no sign of Shoshi. SHe looked around worried and ran to the academy.'Damn she's there already!' Batsu thought as she saw an eager and waiting SHoshi at the academy door.  
"Ok SHoshi stay by my side as we get you registered"  
They walked up to an offic and saw several people working on paper work. On Blond headed girl smiled and walked over to Batsu.  
"Hey Batsu, so what do we have here? A new student"  
"Yup Kara, this is miss Shoshi"  
"Ok well follow me to my office and well fill out some forms." They followed Kara to her office and Shoshi grinned like mad when one of the office guys leaned back in his chair to get a better look at SHoshi fell back wards. "Don't mind them SHoshi, there just happy to see a new face." Kara closed her door and removed some papers from her desk.  
"Ok SHoshi I'll read off the questions and you just answer to the best of your ability." SHoshi nodded and sat down in a wrather comfy chair. "Ok, full name"  
"SHoshi." Batsu interveined as Kara looked confused.  
"Thats her full name"  
"Ok then how old are you"  
"Im 5"  
"And day of Birth"  
"April 12"  
"ANd where is your current residence"  
"The village shrine"  
"You live there?" SHoshi nodded eagerly. "Ok well now I need a picture and well be all done." Shoshi turned to batsu and wispered wile Kara was getting a camera.  
"Whats a picture"  
"Don't worry you'll see." Kara came back and instructed Shoshi to stand against the wall.  
"Ok, on the count of three give me your biggest smile." There was a bright flash and a click causing Shoshi to jump a little bit. A peice of paper came out of the camera.  
"See, look it you!" Kara showed Shoshi the picture, it showed a cute little girl that was very special but still cute.  
"OH! Can you take another to give to Kokoro!" They took another picture and Shoshi put it in her pocket. "Thankyou Kara-san"  
"Bye Shoshi-kun!" Batsu and SHoshi walked out to the training grounds and to the far side seince there was an older class practicing wepon skills.  
"Ok SHoshi, lets get through the basics of Chakra." SHoshi nodded and listened to Batsu as she exsplained.  
"Yea! I understand, Kokoro told me all about that when she taught me to heal"  
"Ok well try putting your chakra to your feet to help you jump onto of the roof." SHoshi did as she was told and smiled down from the top of the roof.  
"Ok, so your not bad at chakra control, but lets see how you do at this." Batsu signaled for her to follow and she jumped down running to catch up. Batsu stopped at a 3 foot wide wooden wall that went up 60 feet in the air. "try running up the wall, watch I'll show you first." batsu walked over to the wall and walked up it with ease. "The key is to put your chakra to your feet, which is dificult but I think you'll get the hang of it with practic. Try running at first"  
Shoshi ran and got up the wall about 30 feet untill she flipped backwards and landed on the ground. This time she walked over to the wall and stuck her foot to it getting used to channling her chakra to her feet till she started walking up, then running till she got to the top and jumped off.  
"Very good Shoshi, your good at chakra but lets see how you are at wepons." they walked over to where the other students were training and Batsu walked over to a male ninja who looked to be in his 30's. "Shoshi, this is Hasaki-sensei, he agreed to let you practic throwing surikens with his class wile I have a word with somebody." SHoshi nooded as Batsu walked away and into the academy building.  
"Hello SHoshi, how are you liking your first day?" Shoshi smiled, Hasaki seemed like a very nice fatherly figure.  
"I learned how to walk up a wall!" Hasaki smiled at how pleased she seemed.  
"Ok Shoshi, do you know what this is?" Hasaki held up a Shuriken.  
"It's a shuriken, there throwing wepons,kinda like throwing stars"  
"Very good Shoshi, here take this one and throw it at that target. Watch I'll go first." Shoshi watched as he raised his hand up and threw it with ease and speed to the center of the target. "Right now Shoshi you should work on you acuracy and not speed. We'll work on speed once you get the hand of throwing them." He handed Shoshi the shuriken and some of the students turned to watch. Shoshi threw the shuriken at a good speed but didn't hit the center. She hit close though which was good. Hasaki turned to his students who had stopped to watch. Some of them were smiling but some looked a little jelouse st the new comer.  
"HEY! Did I say you all could stop!" Several students faces turned red but the reaction was all the same, they all went quickly back to their exersizes.

1 year later(why...cuz im lazy)

"KOKORO! Guess what! I get to go to the Chunin exams at the hiddin in the leaf village"  
"Congradulations Shoshi! When do you leave"  
"Tommorow morning with Batsu." Kokoro nodded dismissing her. SHoshi went to go see where Shunsho was so she walked to the kitchen but on the way to the kitchen she saw something weird. There were several ninja's at the gates that she didn't reconize and they were arguing with one of the monks, but then the unthinkable happened, they killed the monk they were arguing with and started through to the shrine. Shoshi ran to her room where she grabbed her wepons quickly strapping the wepons to her body. After that she ran to Shunsho's room where well...SHunsho and Batsu were having sex.  
"BATSU! Put your clothes on and hurry up! There's an attack!" SHoshi ran from the room, she could here crashing sounds and screams. She ran into the main room where there were several ninjas.  
"Look what we got here. A little girl." One of the ninja's were mocking her but he was silenced when a shuriken hit him in the forehead, he never saw it coming.  
"Get the little rat!" Shoshi darted to the fray throwing shurikens and landing several punches and kicks. Batsu hurried out of Shunsho's room and to Shoshi's side. Now that Batsu was here Shoshi ran to Kokoro's room but she didn't see her, there was a ninja in there with his back to her.  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH KOKORO!" The ninja turned around, he was covered in blood and the window was open. In a blink of an eye she was looking out and she was horrified at what she saw. Kokoro laid at the bottom in a very unatural position, a pool of blood surounded her and her ushual white rob was red. She turned around and the ninja was smiling evily. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Something snaped in SHoshi, her eyes turned bright red and her body changed. Her short dark red hair grew to the floor and floated around her, her nails grew into claws and her fangs grew. Black fire surounded her as she attacked the Ninja cutting his throught with her claws, she practicly flew from the room and saw batsu surrounded by several ninja's. she ran with blinding speed and attacked them. Four of them caught on fire and screamed in agonizing pain, she killed two other ninja's and Batsu finished off the rest.  
SHoshi ran out the shrine and headed twords the village where there where ninja's waiting for the signal to attack the village. Shoshi leaped up and landed in fron of them crouching.  
"If you want to get to the village your gonna have to go through me!" Shoshi charged at them and the slaying continued...

I enjoyed this chapter...lots of nice death and blood...

REVEIW!  
PLEASE PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE.  
Oh and any think that you would like to see happen, pairings ect. 


	3. Revenge to the readers

hehehe...no one wants to review eh? people wanna read and not pay the toll...NOW ITS THE TIME OF REVENGE! Go ahead please keep on reading, this is my revenge, just a little lemon scean. Maybe it will teach you all a lesson...BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAha...hehe..he.  
cough HACK! OH MY GOD! Is that my lung? I gotta stop smoking...cigaretts...

IT BEGINS NOW!

Naruto shivered slightly as a soft hand caressed his lower back and drew him into a kiss that ravaged his entire mouth. He looked up with love into the wrinkled wise eyes of the Hokage.(AN:hehehehe...keep reading) Naruto felt fire in the kisses that he was leaving on his neck that slowly moved lower and lover, his toung playing with the hard peak of naruto's nipple.  
"H-H-Hokage!" Naruto gasped out as the kisses trailed lower and to the tip of his erect penis.  
"Call me Grandpa"  
Naruto smiled with love at the old man and thought he was joking untill he got a rough slap on his ass. "Say it"  
The Hokage played with the tip of Naruto's penis, swirling his toung in circles. Naruto couldn't help it.  
"GRANDPA!" Naruto moaned over and over again as the Hokage(An:Grandpa hehe) took all of narutos length into his mouth and started to send Naruto twords his peak. But then he stopped and drew back.  
"Not yet Naruto, I haven't had my fun yet." The Hokage licked three fingers one at a time and slowly began to insert the first one. "Your so tight Naruto, just how I like it!" Naruto gasped as he entered another finger.  
The Hokage could contain himself any longer and he positioned himself over Naruto's awaiting entrance. He didn't try to be gentle and slammed him self into the awaiting warmth.  
Naruto screamed out in pain and surprise but in seconds the pain turned into a feeling of extacy and he met his peak in an exsplosion of release. The Hokage came shortly after him and pulled out colapsing next to the young boy as they snuggled under the covers.  
But then they noticed a figure at the door for the first time, It was no other than Konohamaru.  
"GRANDPA! HOW COULD YOU"  
"Don't worry Konohamaru, there plenty of room for you." Hokage patted the bed and the young boy came running into the bed.  
And so it begun again...

IM GONNA BURN IN HELL FOR THIS SHIT! I hope that you have all learned a lesson...Hopefully your eye's are bleeding,your brain has melted and it is dripping from your ear.  
As for the other story any subjestions would be highly apreciated.  
Damn I need a cigarett.  
BWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...cough hack NO MY OTHER LUNG! I'll have to steal another lung from a small child...hehe 


End file.
